


6 minutes and 32 Seconds

by hisokadadday44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: False Alarm, Insert, M/M, NSFW, No Lube, Oops, Penetration, RIP, Raw - Freeform, Sex Tape, Smut, bed, clench, cucumber, dingdong, dry, film the sex, mega hot dog, obviously, read u won't regret, ronkydonk, rumpy pump, shedding snakeskin, snake dance, stick the hot dog in between the buns, take a shit break, this fanfic is good i promise, thrust - Freeform, undress on camera, whip out that digaling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokadadday44/pseuds/hisokadadday44
Summary: A bokuaka ronky donk fic you didn't know you needed, but you got anyway.





	

Bokuto sprinted through the door and onto the bed, shimmying out of his shirt and cutting off his pants so fast as he whipped out his ding ding ready to penetrate the near east object which was, of course, his beloved Akaashi at this moment in time. He suddenly halted and stared at Akaashi, Akaashi noticed his hesitation and said,

"What do?"

Bokuto took a moment longer before announcing loudly,

"Give me a second, I need a shit", whisking off out of the bedroom.

Akaashi took his absence as a suitable time to shed his cloths through his favourite snake dance that represented snakes shedding their skin, he then decided that since Bokuto would be missing this loving moment, he would film it so that he could enjoy watching it later.

Bokuto returned after a prolonged moment of time claiming that it was a false alarm, as he had just spent 6 minutes clenching over the loo and nothing had slid out, Akaashi's expression fell as he realised that Bokuto had missed his snake shedding dance for nothing, however Bokuto took no notice of Akaashi's sudden disheartenment as he stood proudly next to akaashi before clapping his hands together with a whap and grinning,

"Right then, let's get down to the rumpy pump," He declared to a depressed looking Akaashi.

Bokuto was suddenly aware by the staggering sight of akaashis jumbo hot dog glaring at him from the bed, that he somehow didn't notice when he pranced back into the room. Akaashi's gleaming tallywacker was somehow telling Bokuto to come closer to it, so he obliged and did so, sloshing slowly towards it.

_Time to insert my hot dog into some buns_

Bokuto thought excitedly before launching himself towards Akaashi and landing in a glob on top of him, before screaming

"AKAAAAWWSHI"

and in one stuttered movement he gripped down onto Akaashi's gluteus maximus and flinged him round onto his stomach, Akaashi screeched in surprise, not expecting the sudden movement and was suddenly snapped out of his momentary depression, managing to say what sounded like,

"bUt ThE viDeO"

Bokuto hurried a reply,

"Don't MIND the vIdeo, 1 4 da internet wadda say"

Bokuto wheezed and screeched as he plunged in and out real fast of Akaashi's soft luscious voluptuous cheeks with his big 12 inch shlong,

"A-A-AKAASHI this is my first time you know" sang Bokuto.

"Me too Bokuto but it feels so good, I'm glad you went in raw" gurgles Akaashi sweetly.

Bokuto continued to penetrate Akaashi at a hurried pace before both of them reached their limit together, Bokuto splurging all his jazz in the depths of Akaashi, both collapsing next to each other on the bed as Bokuto pulled his cuCUMber out. They turn to each other, exchanging loving looks before Akaashi mumbled out,

"That was the best 32 seconds of my life," before yawning and slipping into a blissful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd ask if you enjoyed reading but I already know you loved it.


End file.
